


【授翻】got a bow on my panties ('cause my ass is a present)

by Hotchocolateccino



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Panties, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotchocolateccino/pseuds/Hotchocolateccino
Summary: 说真的Anthony从来都没预料到这一整件事最后会发展到什么样的地步。“好了，好了，别闹情绪嘛 （don’t get your panties in a twist）,”他调侃味十足的抛出一句语带双关的俏皮话，话刚出口他就感受到Seb整个人的身体僵了一下，连吸气声都变得滞重而清晰。“噢，我懂了，哈，你有那方面的癖好？”





	【授翻】got a bow on my panties ('cause my ass is a present)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [got a bow on my panties ('cause my ass is a present)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475469) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 



再一次赞美毛包圈聚聚notcaycepollard太太！！感谢她写了这么火辣又好看的文！！

 

 

* * *

 

 

说真的Anthony从来都没预料到这一整件事最后会发展到什么样的地步。

 

“拜托，走快点嘛，我他妈都快饿死了，”Seb一边催促着一边推着Anthony的肩膀，好像那样就能让他走快几步似的，而Anthony只是不为所动地翻了个白眼，任由着Seb用他的手臂揽住了Anthony的肩膀。

 

他们都喝了一点酒，另外好吧，Anthony承认其实他也很饿，但是逗Seb玩儿这件事有趣到根本就停不下来。

 

“好了，好了，别闹情绪嘛 （don’t get your panties in a twist）,”他调侃味十足的抛出一句语带双关的俏皮话，话刚出口他就感受到Seb整个人的身体僵了一下，连吸气声都变得滞重而清晰。“噢，我懂了，哈，你有那方面的癖好？”

 

“闭嘴，”Seb说话的语调都有点变了，他翻了翻白眼，抢先一步的把锅甩给Anthony，“原来你是个死变态，Mackie。”

 

“嘿，我又不是那个穿裤子永远露出一截内裤满世界秀的人，”Anthony犀利地指出事实，他边说边为了证明自己似的伸出手指勾住那条显眼的裤带，手一松裤带就弹回了回去，“啪”的一声清脆可闻的打在Seb胯部的皮肤上。Seb忍不住抗议起来。

 

“这是Calvin Klein，那才是他妈的重点好嘛，这是时尚，老天。再说了谁会注意啊？”

 

“嘿，你成天穿着那些低腰牛仔裤，我可没法不注意到，老兄。”他的手指就停放在对方内裤的边沿，拇指探进去浅浅地摩挲着那一小块皮肤，就贴着Seb的髋部，而他不应该这么做的，这种肌肤接触实在太过火了，对于他们之间的那种好哥们儿般的友谊来说，也太过私人太过暧昧了，但是Seb似乎丝毫不放在心上。Seb无所谓的态度使得Anthony的动作更大胆放肆了几分，或者也许都是波旁威士忌的酒精在作祟，他把他的拇指压向更深处的地方，指甲有意钝钝地刮过Seb胯部微微凸起的一条血管，他可以感受到那里突的搏动了一下，耳边响起了Seb倒抽气的嘶嘶声。

 

“随你便，”Seb不以为然地撇撇嘴，但突然间他的声音透出了点屏住呼吸的兴奋劲头，就一点点。“你喜欢我的牛仔裤。你喜欢它们看起来有多紧身。”

 

“哈哈，是啊被你发现了，”Anthony干巴巴地笑了两声，“你就继续自我感觉良好吧。嘿，说到这个，我赌你不敢。我他妈的赌你绝对不敢。”

 

“你赌我不敢什么啊，”Seb随口问道，听起来已经被附近的汉堡包吸引走了大部分注意力，Anthony饶有兴致地挑了下他的眉头。

 

“穿着女式内裤参加下一场宣传活动，”他就这么直白地说了出来，然后他心里咯噔一下，噢操，这绝对是喝到头脑不清才会说的醉话，见鬼的Anthony甚至完全搞不清楚自己为什么要说出来。接下来Seb耸了耸肩。

 

“可以啊，我无所谓，”他一口就应了下来，好像这完全没什么大不了。“一言为定。”

 

“你不会的，”Anthony并不怎么相信，然后Seb再一次的耸耸肩。

 

“想打个赌吗？”他露出一个危险又耀眼的笑容，连带着那排亮闪闪的牙齿也显出一丝不服输的尖锐意味，Anthony对这样的笑容完全没有招架能力，每一次都是。

 

老实说，转头他就把他们之间的打赌整个忘得一干二净，到了电影宣传活动的那一天，他们整个剧组全到齐了。Evans就和以往一样看起来像一只漂亮活泼的大型犬，而Seb，他穿的牛仔裤紧绷得可以展现腿部的每一条精瘦有致的曲线，以至于Anthony不得不深呼吸一口气然后移开视线。

 

过了一会儿Seb活动了一下筋骨，衬衫随着舒展开的身体往上蹿，不经意的显露出他结实的腹肌，这一回Anthony没有看到平日里频频出镜永远高出牛仔裤一截的白色内裤边缘。

 

“等下，”他压着嗓子说，“你真的——”

 

“嗯，”Sebastian哼了一声，一副漫不经心的样子，Anthony忍不住垂下眼睛望向他的臀部线条。

 

“操，我没想到你真的会这么做，”他发自肺腑地震惊道，赢了打赌的Seb有些得意地勾了勾嘴角。

 

“都跟你说了我会穿的，”他小声地揶揄道，“明明是你提出来的，我不知道为什么你会这么惊讶。”Anthony的的确确被惊到了；Seb总是乐在其中地积极参与他们想出来的各种愚蠢的小游戏和无伤大雅的打赌，那些充其量不过是为了给冗长无聊的宣传行程增加点小乐趣而已，但是这一次···这次有一点不同了，也许。

 

“什么颜色？”他问道，语气透着不加掩饰的好奇，身体倾近了几分，然后Seb的脸开始红了。

 

“红的，”Seb张了张嘴，似乎压抑着某种沸热翻涌的情绪。Anthony脑海中浮现出那抹艳丽奔放的色彩，红色的女式内裤，也许带着蕾丝。也许还有些透，操，他不知道那会是怎样一幅画面。Seb在他的座位里幅度不大的扭动了一下，脸红得更厉害了，他低下他的头，见状Anthony深深吸进了一口气。

 

“你个变态的小混蛋，”他的气息丝丝缕缕地钻进Seb的耳朵里，“你对这个有快感，不是吗。”

 

“住嘴，”Seb打断他。“住嘴，这只是一个打赌，去你的，是你问我敢不敢做的。”

 

“但是你喜欢这个，”Anthony教他认清现实，声音低沉又性感，“怎么，你现在已经硬了？你喜欢它穿在身上的感觉吗，是不是又柔软又精致？紧身牛仔裤还正好可以摩擦到它？”

 

“不要——说了。”Seb咬着牙勉强挤出一句话来，现在甚至连他的耳朵都泛起了羞耻鲜艳的红色。Anthony坐回自己的位置，抿了一口他的咖啡，目光玩味的打量着Seb。

 

“你很喜欢这个，”他悠闲从容地肯定了自己的判断。“等这些采访都结束了我会帮你一把，”说完他愉悦地看着刚喝进一口水的Seb呛到剧烈咳嗽起来。

 

接下来这一整个下午的采访，Seb始终都煎熬异常的无法集中精神；他不断地清嗓子，脸色潮红，还时不时走神。看不下去的Anthony在某个时间点真真切切地用手肘撞了他一下，提醒似的在他面前打了个响指。

 

 “专心点，”他嘘声道，而Seb又一次涨红了脸好像他被训斥了一样。见鬼，那实在太有意思了。今天Anthony重新认识了Seb，Sebastian Stan那些不为人知的小秘密在他面前再也无处可藏了。

 

当所有采访终于告一段落时，Seb朝Anthony看了一眼，眼神有些无措就好像他不太确定接下来要发生什么。Seb习惯性的咬着他的嘴唇，那副摸不着头脑的小模样实在有些可爱。Anthony主动的抓起他的手臂，一下就把他拉了过来。

 

“卫生间，”他悄声说，声音控制得很轻，他们周围的其他人根本注意不到他们的对话，Seb瞪大了眼睛，然后胡乱地点点头。

 

工作室的卫生间十分狭小，勉强刚刚好容纳他们两个人，不过还好能锁上门，妈的简直万幸。Anthony将Seb推了进去，不容违逆的直接把Seb摁在门上。他用手背摩擦着Seb的勃起，隔着他那条紧得够呛的牛仔裤。

 

“你可真硬，”他带着戏谑的口吻和Seb咬耳朵，“操，你是不是都硬了一天了？这个让你兴奋成这样了？天啊，Sebastian，你这副淫荡饥渴的模样真他妈性感，你知道吗。”

 

“操你的，”Seb呼吸急促地咒骂道，但他的身体顺应着欲望本能挺起胯部索求着更多的摩擦，Anthony只是笑了笑他的心口不一，伸手解开他的牛仔裤猛地把它们脱到了Seb的大腿处。透过那张细薄的红色丝绸可以一览无余的看清他坚挺的阴茎，前端有一小块濡湿的印记，不用猜都知道一定是他每次动作时会磨蹭过的地方，那里早就被他的前液晕染得黏腻湿滑，这样既香艳又淫靡的景象收入眼底，Anthony可以感觉到自己的阴茎硬得甚至有些发疼。

 

“你这个发情的小婊子，”他面不改色地说着令人难堪又亢奋的淫秽情话，他隔着内裤握住了Seb的阴茎，让光滑又粘连的缎面裹挟描绘出Seb的形状，而Seb的反应该死的诚实又直白，他喉头哽住似的呜咽起来，就好像他被Anthony的下流话扎中了全身的敏感点一样，认知上的刺激感和羞耻感混搅在一起，他又爽又疼，陷在混沌而又真实的情潮里欲罢不能。“看看你，你喜欢这个，你享受这个，如果我让你这么做无论什么时候你都会毫不犹豫的去做，对不对，”他附在Seb的耳边气息热烈地低语着，他的拇指压在了Seb阴茎的顶端，那里的丝绸早已经湿得不像话，半遮不掩的丝织物反而让Seb的身体对那些克制又刁钻的搓揉更加敏锐了，同时也更加空虚了，他控制不住地再次哽咽了出声。

 

“你被我弄到快射了？想把你这条可爱又色情的女式内裤射得一团糟糕是吗？”而Seb几乎立刻就射了出来，随着剧烈的勃动，高潮的余韵充实填满了Seb的身体的每一个角落，他四肢无力地颤栗着，哆哆嗦嗦的试图找回呼吸，自始至终穿在身上红色内裤此时沾满了斑驳的精液。Anthony再也忍不住了，他弯下他的膝盖，扯下那层布料，用唇舌将Seb清理干净。他始终硬着，但他一定处于异常敏感的阶段，因为他泄出了一丝呻吟，那声小小的低吟软绵绵的，好像极乐和痛苦共同汇聚在他体内，Anthony故意不断地嘬吸吮弄他的龟头，只为了再听一次那一声脆弱又迷人的呻吟。

 

“Mackie，天啊，”Seb承受不住地急喘着，Anthony也就松开了他，帮把他的内裤提起来好好地替他收拾善后。那块薄薄的丝绸已经完全湿透了，湿到牢牢的贴着Seb的阴茎，他的大小和轮廓都被轻佻的展露无遗，如果他们还有更多的时间，他想要给他来一次缓慢折磨到似酷刑的口交，含住他被潮湿丝绸拘束着的器官直到他再次硬起来，然后吸吮舔弄得他欲仙欲死得放声尖叫起来，但可惜他们的时间所剩无多。

 

“我们今晚还有个饭局，”他迅速回到现实，把那些疯狂的念头都抛到一边，Anthony抽了一张纸来吸收丝绸面料里的液体，直到那张纸变潮了，他直接无视了Seb不怎么乐意的嘟囔声，有点忍俊不禁的，“不能让你身上都是这些玩意儿嘛，不然你会毁了你这条好看的牛仔裤的，”Seb訇的一声惊了起来，就好像他完全忘了有这回事。

 

 “操他妈的，我不能——”

 

“你能，”Anthony的话中带了点指令式的口吻，“你就这样去。”Seb听了他的话脸迅速红成了一片，但他还是顺从了Anthony的意思，结果在那天晚上长达三小时之久的饭局上，Seb从头到尾都是脸颊绯红的，坐在那里不自在地动来动去，老天啊，Anthony古怪的控制欲又开始作祟，他打从心底想要不留任何余地的、彻底的把他操到崩溃。

 

他认为那件闹过火越过界的事会就这样悄悄结束，一切都该回到原本的轨道，这就好像，他们鬼使神差的短暂脱轨，只不过是因为一个愚蠢可笑的打赌，还有被无聊乏味的宣传行程压抑太久了无处宣泄的荷尔蒙，以及那些糟糕透顶的决定综合起来玩脱了的结果。这件事应该到此为止，他和Seb第二天早晨醒来或者永远都不会再记得卫生间里的那件事，就像从未发生过一样，他并不会因此感到失落，他不会的。他们还在宣传期，为大局着想他们不能够把彼此的关系弄到尴尬难堪的地步。这样也许是最好的结局。

 

他告诉自己，不仅为他也为自己，这样才是最好的。

 

一天早晨他的手机响起了嗡嗡的提示音，当他点开信息栏的时候，是一条来自Seb的短信。上面只有一个词。

 

蓝色。

 

卧槽。卧了个槽。他没有回复这条短信，一直都没有做出任何回应，等到他到达访问现场时，Seb早就已经候在那里了，懒懒地坐在其中一张折叠椅里。Anthony进来时，Seb正好在喝他的咖啡，他慢吞吞的刻意的看了Anthony一眼，什么话都没说就不打自招的整个人从脸红到了耳根。

 

“小骚货，”Anthony暗暗对他说，不过他说的可是事实，紧接着在专访的途中只要一有机会他就对着Seb的蓝眼睛一通天花乱坠的吹捧和表白，赞美那双蓝眼睛看起来有多漂亮多迷人啦，等到他们中午休息吃午饭的时候，Seb的下唇已经被他啃嚼蹂躏得都肿胀起来了。

 

“不准再咬你的嘴唇了，”Anthony发话了，当Seb又一次不自觉地用牙齿咬住自己的下唇时，Seb一下子愣住了，他呆呆地眨巴着眼睛看着Anthony。

 

“为什么？”他反问，然后Anthony皱了皱眉。

 

“这很让人分心，这就是为什么，”他继续说道，“而且你也在让自己分心。我记得我告诉过你要专心点吧？”

 

“你先开始的，”Seb争辩道，Anthony禁不住笑了起来。

 

“哈，好好，没错，是我开始的，但你是那个发短信给我的人。你搞清楚了吗？走吧。卫生间。就现在。”Sebastian没有动，见他没有反应Anthony压低了他的嗓音。“我说现在，Seb，”他用了发令的训斥口吻，而这让Seb的脸再一度的泛起了羞愧的红晕，他立刻起身离开了他的座椅好像这是一项必须遵从的指令，真他妈见鬼，Anthony预感他很难不会使用这一招来对Seb施加影响，就像，他会这样吃定他一辈子。

 

Anthony熟练地解开Seb的牛仔裤把它们褪到他的大腿那儿，前前后后大概就用了三秒钟，然后他看到了他想要看到的，妈的真该死，他看起来火辣得让人想犯罪。浅调的天蓝色，最边上还精细的镶着一圈秀气的蕾丝，轻薄纤细的蒙着Seb坚实的腹肌和屁股，Anthony的手指滑进那条小巧的蕾丝内裤里微微勾住，恶趣味的欣赏着橡皮筋回弹抽到Seb皮肤上的声音。他的阴茎硬挺着，那层单薄得可怜的布料被撑得不堪重负的往外鼓出一个小帐篷，Anthony的手指沿着Seb勃起的底部煽诱地往上摸，他的拇指蜻蜓点水地稍稍擦过龟头。不出意料的听到Seb的呼吸都噎住了。

 

“你对这个爽到完全上瘾了，是吧，”他低沉着嗓子，“看看你，老天，你这样子真迷人。”

 

“Fuck，”Seb忍无可忍地呻吟起来，“fuck, fuck,”Anthony适时的握住了他的阴茎，不紧不慢地套弄着他。

 

“舒服吗？”他再次压低声音循循善诱地问道，其中掺杂着一丝丝隐晦的支配性质的色彩在里面。“嗯？这就是你想要的吗，想听我亲口告诉你你有多好看？天啊，Seb，说是我最先开始的，但是你又让它继续玩下去了，今早你穿上这条内裤的时候我打赌你肯定有想象过我会不会再帮你来一发手活，就在这些漂亮的内裤里。你专门为我挑的这条内裤？”

 

“是，”Seb短促地承认了，嘴唇再次被他的牙齿死死咬着不放，他涨得满脸通红好像他对自己的供认不讳感到既羞耻又窘迫，“没错，操，我——该死，Mackie，你能不能就——”

 

“告诉我你想要什么，”Anthony说着有意拿开了他的手转而扭卷着内裤让它紧紧的勒住Seb的髋骨。“嘿说出来，你得告诉我什么是你想要的。”

 

“碰我，”Seb恳求着，“求你，天，就是——我想要你抚摸我，我想要你的手握住我的阴茎，求你好吗，”好吧既然对方如他所愿毫无保留的表达了自己的渴求，所以Anthony没理由拒绝，他终于大发慈悲地把手探进丝缎里，持续又紧凑地撸着Seb，这样还不到，大概，一分钟，Seb就抽抽噎噎的快呼吸不过来，他膝盖发软得只能紧紧抓住Anthony的肩膀。

 

“我的天，看看你，”Anthony发出一声惊叹，“你真该看看你现在的样子，你快高潮了？这次我不能再让你射得到处都是了，宝贝儿，你得提前让我知道，”然后Seb紧绷到了极点，牙齿又深又狠地刻进唇肉里，那里肯定会留下新鲜又明显的印痕，他整个人的颜色都随着翻沸的血液而变得格外的鲜艳生动，蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着湿漉漉又热腾腾的水光。

 

“求你，”他的嘴唇微微翕动着，声音因为濒临极限而愈发的飘虚，“我就要——求你了，”Anthony让他全数射进了他的手掌中，接着把那些又热又黏的精液涂抹在Seb的阴茎上继续地搓挤着他，直到Seb畏缩地呜咽起来他才停手，他从一旁的水池边抽了一张纸，像上一次一样体贴地帮他擦拭干净，最后又把他重新塞回他见鬼的蕾丝内裤里。

 

“很好，这就对了，”他特意夸了夸Seb，“你很听话。你还想再来一次吗？”

 

“我——”Sebastian张了张嘴，然后低下了他的头，脸又红了，Anthony几乎都能看出他纠结的内心活动了。“也许？”

 

就是这样。得到“也许”的答案很正常。Anthony只是静静地等待着下一次。

 

海军蓝，Seb没有让他等太久，结果那次Anthony在一辆房车里给他来了一发手活。波点，这次他长达数小时的在他耳边喁喁私语地用各种淫荡色情的话挑逗他，声音足够的小不会再有第三个人听见，等到他们完成工作回到酒店的浴室时，Anthony抬起他的大腿顶在Seb两腿之间，让他按照自己的指示来回扭着胯摩擦着自己的大腿，Seb只坚持了三十秒就射了出来。粉红，Anthony完全投降了，他解开Seb的牛仔裤好一睹那甜美又娇艳的粉色，以及Seb更火热充血的肉肤色，然后Anthony把Seb摁下去双膝跪地，他掏出自己的阴茎让Seb替他口交，那次的体验简直无与伦比得配得上最高的赞颂，当然有一半是因为Seb只是含着Anthony的阴茎还有借着粉色内裤的摩擦，从头至尾碰都没碰自己一下就抽抽搭搭的达到了高潮。当Anthony射进Seb的嘴里时Seb又硬了起来，Anthony把手伸进Seb黏湿的内裤里如愿以偿的拖延时间实施着他计划已久的酷刑，他用慢到令人发指的速度亵玩Seb的欲望，折磨到Seb最后终于射出来时整个人都畅快而虚脱地哭了起来。他们玩得越来越过火越来越偏离轨道，Anthony意识到了这一点，这么下去他们迟早会出大麻烦，但这样的隐秘又极端的快乐就像嗑药，他知道会致命但他却并不想戒断。

 

直到，直到有一天。

 

“首映就快到了，”Seb非常随意地聊起这个话题，“你选好那天穿什么了吗？”

 

Anthony当然早就选好了他的西装。不是他吹好嘛，那他妈可是一套超赞的西装，他到时候肯定会迷死一片妹纸好嘛。当他可以看清Seb脸上的表情时，他看到Seb的嘴角扭扭捏捏地上翘着，平淡的面容下似乎暗暗埋藏着疯狂的火种。

 

“干嘛？”他也配合着用很不经意的语气接下去。“你选好了吗？”

 

“嗯——”Seb哼了一声，若有所思的。“实际上，我挺希望你可以给我点建议什么的。”

 

“是嘛，”Anthony应道，“当然可以了，嗯，让我想一想，”想一想的结果就是这天晚上他一边点开了Agent Provocateur的网站页面，一边暗自好笑，说好的建议怎么会跑偏到这个方向。

 

他精挑细选了很久，最后选中了一套黑色内裤，薄纱质地的面料，边缘是手工精美的雕花剪裁，还有一条点缀着乌黑粗边带子的吊带袜腰带，这种叠搭在一起的组合是他经过深思熟虑，专门为了满足Seb的那些小变态的癖好而准备的，他对捆绑一类的情趣用品有着近乎痴迷的喜爱，穿上这一身的Seb绝对会兴奋可耻到勃起。纯黑的长筒袜，除了环着大腿的那一小圈带子外，其余部分都是透明，而这些东西全部都会被送到Seb下榻的酒店房间，毕竟这种事需要谨慎些。只是想象着这些东西穿在他身上会有多适合，黑色的内裤恰到好处的包住他的小屁股，吊带袜勾勒出他大腿的肌肉，这样就足以让Anthony半勃了起来，他几乎想都没想的点开了他最喜欢的一家性爱玩具网站，又下单了一个外形抢眼的肛塞，也是直接送货到Seb那儿。喔天啊，噢操，也许这太过头了，也许他把整件事搞到不可挽回的地步了，但是操他的，光是想一想Seb穿着吊带袜的画面，他就可以将所有的顾虑都抛之脑后了，而且他真的不认为他们只会玩到这就刹车止步了，Seb才是那个喜欢并沉迷于这种堕落的小混蛋，但无论如何他设法把Anthony也拉下水来，他设法令Anthony也迷上这个，不得不说，他和这个小混蛋一样难以自拔了。

 

等到他们出席首映礼的那一天，Seb真他妈见鬼的迷人，世界上所有的描绘美的诗句在他面前都会显得毫无说服力的苍白，他几乎无法挪开他的视线。剪裁贴身的黑色西装，Anthony可以感觉到他的口腔内字面意义上的分泌着唾液，妈的这太令人难为情了。“喔噢，快看这是谁，”他很自然地搭讪，以某种带有点占有欲姿态的方式碰了碰Seb的翻领，好像他有独有的专属权利。“Sebastian Stan。你真是帅呆了哥们儿，你看起来棒极了。”Seb的目光透过他的眼睫毛落在他身上，他这一眼既含蓄内敛又风情万千，好吧他认了，没错，Anthony差点把持不住，但他肯定不会像Seb一样崩溃到任人宰割，就在不久后的今晚。“他看起来帅死人了是吧？”他转过身对记者们开玩笑道，《E！》家的记者，还有其他人都看着他们笑了起来。“这家伙，拜托，看看那张脸，那身材，该死的，Sebastian，全场所有人都被你迷晕了。”典型对症下药的夸人进攻法，这招他简直百试不爽。现场的气氛被他搞得很热烈，哈哈哈，看看他打扮得多有魅力，而Seb早就已经有点慌了，不过那只能从他鼻梁上隐隐浮现出的淡红色中窥出一丝端倪。

 

“你今天穿的是什么？”一名时尚杂志的记者提问道，然后Anthony靠了过来，伸手搂住Seb的肩膀。

 

“对啊，Sebastian，你今天穿的什么？”他学着记者的腔调正儿八经地问道，他冲着Seb咧嘴一笑，闪光灯瞬间就噼里啪啦的包围了他们。

 

“我···Tom Ford，”Seb回答着，嗓音有些异样的嘶哑。他很快就用一个耀眼的笑容掩饰了过去。“很不错，是吧？”

 

“喔那还用说，”Anthony话里有话的附和着。他再次调整了一下他的翻领，这回让他的手指逗留了一会儿。“很不错，老兄，对我来说你看起来棒极了，好嘛，”就是这样，他被他击溃了伪装，Seb圆睁着眼睛，瞳孔迅速放大，呼吸也变得急促起来，他非常努力地试图保持冷静。

 

“你是不是···”Anthony悄悄试探着，他拉近距离好让他的话伴随气息送进Seb的耳朵里，Sebastian抿紧了他的嘴唇，朝着数不清的照相机露出另一个充当烟雾弹的笑容。

 

“Mmm hmm,”他不引人注意地轻哼着，得到答复的Anthony再次碰了碰他，就在他的肩胛骨之间，他的手指顺着Seb的脊椎一路游移至他的腰隙。他能清晰地感受到Seb的微颤，然后他冲他露出一个灿烂的笑容。于是他的手就停在了那里，强势的独占的，几乎立竿见影的，Seb的呼吸马上就恢复了正常。

 

“拍张照片给我，”他神情自若地下达新的命令，音量低到其他人都无法听到，“要把你的脸拍进去，”考虑到现如今的狗仔队随时随地都有可能黑进某个名人的手机里窃取八卦，这么做冒的风险他妈的简直就是在自掘坟墓，但无限接近并挑战禁忌的游戏过程也是乐趣的一部分。Seb的脸更红了一些，他难以察觉地点了点头，接下的时间Anthony一直密切关注着Seb，看着他周旋于这个名利场，他和Chris拥抱，他同记者们聊天，始终保持耐心的回答记者们千篇一律的愚蠢问题。从他站的地方他能够一眼就看穿Seb有多心不在焉，这让他有种好好教训他一番的冲动，掐住他的后颈暗暗施加压力，直到Seb气息凌乱，然后他会逼近他的耳旁，语气稳重而又充满压迫感的，专心点。

 

坐在这儿等着电影放映完的过程简直漫长难捱得仿佛看不到终点。对于Seb来说这肯定更难受了。他的座位离得很近，Anthony完全可以看清他是怎样不停地啃咬着他的嘴唇，又是怎样神经质的时不时把挡住视线的头拨弄到一边去。每一次他在他的座位上稍稍活动下身体他都会悄悄地深深吸进一口气，好不容易熬到电影结束了，Anthony感觉他都硬了快几百个世纪了。按照老规矩他们喝完庆功宴的最后一杯酒，任务到这才算圆满完成，Anthony把Seb领进一辆等客的车子里。

 

“坐好别动，”这就是他说的全部内容了，而Seb又像被人捏住喉咙似的呼吸陡然一滞，但是他表现得格外顺从，就好像他是发自内心的愿意被这项命令左右和摆布，很好，Anthony百分百的肯定他会继续利用他的主导权。

 

他们都住在同一家酒店，这里是LA，所以他们两个一起乘电梯回房间并没有什么惹人奇怪生疑的地方。Anthony轻轻触摸着Seb的后背，他注视着Seb闭上眼睛，纤长的眼睫毛在他的脸颊上投下密密的阴影。

 

“你听我的话做得很好，”他低沉着嗓音，而Seb忍不住走漏出一声压抑已久的呻吟，痛苦得好像如果他稍有不慎就会当场立刻射出来一样。“我赌你一整晚都在忍着不要射，没错吧？在这身五千美刀的西装里硬了一晚上？”

 

“是，”Seb倒抽着冷气，不一会儿他们就到了他们的楼层。Anthony并没有放开他的手，而是强硬地控制着Seb走向他的房门，打开门，不容分说的把他推了进去。Sebastian穿着他那身西装简直令人着迷得像最完美的催情药，嘴唇因为被他蹂躏了一整晚已经红肿得几乎能滴出血来，几缕头发撩人心弦的垂在他的眼角，但Anthony打赌他脱光衣服后的景致一定比现在美得更惊心动魄。

 

“脱掉你的外套然后挂起来，”他吩咐道。“接着脱掉你的鞋。”Seb一一照做后又返回原地，好像他在等待着Anthony的下一步指示，Anthony往前近了几分，他拉了拉Seb的领结。松开领结直到整条领带都被解开，他捻着那条领带让它顺着Seb的领口滑出，随意地落在地板上。Anthony注视着Seb的一举一动，他是如何目光追随着那条领带，他看到领带落地时又是怎样眨眼睛的。“老天，看看你，”Anthony叹息着，他的手掌抚上Seb的脸颊，这个动作温柔得似乎太过多情，但是Seb发出的一声小小鼻音柔软得令人心都化了，Anthony情不自禁地用大拇指的指腹轻抚着Seb的下唇。“你想要我继续下去吗？”

 

“妈的我当然，”Seb哽着喉咙，“你他妈敢停下来，”既然这个回答表达的意思已经相当明确了，所以Anthony解开了Seb衬衫的纽扣，他的手指落在他胸膛上，点在滚烫的皮肤上酥酥痒痒的一路向下。Anthony往后退了一步，从头至尾地端详着Seb。

 

“脱掉你的裤子，”他开口了，Seb因为太过兴奋手上的动作有些不听使唤的笨拙，他磕磕绊绊地解开了他的皮带、裤门襟，略粗鲁地把裤子往下一推任由它们皱巴巴的塌在地上，好像这条裤子完全不值一千两百美刀或者类似贵得离谱的随便什么鬼。“放整齐，Sebastian，”Anthony又补充了一句，于是Seb咬住他的嘴唇把裤子捡起来，抚平上面的褶皱然后整齐地把它们码放在离得最近的椅背上。他敞开的衬衫有一边已经半露不露的挂在了他的肩头上，那些蕾丝内裤和吊带袜穿在他身上的效果妈的甚至比Anthony想象的还要火辣撩人，连照片上所展现的性感和诱惑也远远不及他眼前所看到的，Anthony在床尾坐下，好整以暇地给了Seb一个长时间的凝视，“过来，”他的音量很低，让这句话听起来既像一个暗昧的邀请又像一个干脆的指挥，他打开他的双膝，Seb则倏的一下就跪了下去，他跪在Anthony的两腿之间，看起来早就意乱情迷到快浪出火了。这一切真是荒谬得不像现实，但这就是现实。

 

“我能不能——”Seb按捺不住了，他的手伸向了Anthony的皮带，这时Anthony的手揉了揉Seb的头发。

 

“你想给我口交？”

 

“对，”Seb欲言又止的，“然后，我···”

 

“然后，你会穿着你的小内裤被我操，”Anthony说出了他未说完的话，“这是你想要的，是吗？”

 

“操是的，”Seb像溺水似的从喉间憋出一句话来，他迅速解开Anthony的裤子，迫不及待地把Anthony的阴茎含进了嘴里，而他做完这些总共才花了三十秒不到。

 

他含住他的感觉棒极了，他真是棒到让人上瘾，自从上一次Seb替他口交了一次之后Anthony就一直对Sebastian的嘴巴念念不忘，现在这个令人神魂颠倒的小妖精穿着长筒吊带袜跪在他的大腿之间，而Seb之所以打扮成这样是为了他，因为他要他穿成这样，这样的认知使得精神和感官上的征服感和快感都更加强烈了。他往后用手肘撑着半仰着，好腾出空间让Seb可以整根的吞吐着他，他卖力地把Anthony的阴茎吃到最深处以至于他的双颊都凹陷了下去，说真的Anthony现在就可以射出来，这绝对是爽到深入骨髓的一次口活。

 

“够了，”他打断了这场口交，猛地抓住Seb的头发往后一拉逼他吐出自己的阴茎，“脱掉你的衬衫去床上，”趁着Seb脱衣服的间隙，Anthony也脱掉了他自己的外套和鞋子，从床头柜那儿拿上避孕套和润滑剂。Seb舒展着手脚仰躺在床上，他的头枕在他的手臂上，Anthony就这样盯着他看了好一会儿，视线流连在他的颀长柔韧的胸部线条，他的双腿，天啊。

 

你这样好看极了，”Anthony一边实话实说地称赞着他，一边松开自己的领带一把扯了下来，接着有条不紊地摘着他衬衫的袖扣。

 

“哈，也许我应该拍一组照片，”Seb不正经地笑嘻嘻着，但是在Anthony脱衣服的过程中，他始终目光热切的跟随着Anthony的每一个动作。Anthony在脑海中重现了一下Seb对着摄相机拍下那张照片的情景，明亮的灯光打在他赤裸的皮肤上，笑容灿烂又夺目，明艳又活泼，正是Seb最擅长的那种。

 

“你不是已经拍了吗？老天，我觉得你这些特殊小癖好肯定跟你到处鬼混的青春期脱不了干系。不过也是嘛，连Evans以前都拍过一系列基到爆的杂志硬照，所以没准你以后会呢。哈很明显，这世界需要更多软性色情的漫威明星。”

 

“我的朋友，如果我要拍这种杂志照，那就不可能出现任何软的东西，”Seb伶牙俐齿地挑衅道，说着他曲起一条腿呈八字形的大大张开。翘起他的屁股，角度不偏不倚的恰好能让Anthony骤然看见透明蕾丝内裤后的，插在他屁股里的肛塞。

 

“你他妈就是个爱秀的小母马，我发誓，”他说着弯下膝盖跪在在床尾，大手一挥抓住了Seb的脚踝。“现在你给我该死的跪下趴好。”Seb飞快地翻了个身，Anthony知道他已经期待渴望这个很久了，他把体重压在前臂这样一来他的背就可以高高的弓起，操他妈的，他的姿势所暴露出的一切简直令人血脉偾张。Anthony的手指顺着吊带袜抚摩着Seb的大腿，直至缠着蕾丝边缘的内裤，捏住并揉搓着Seb的臀肉。他的手指花样百出的老练地玩弄着Seb的内裤，薄薄的丝绸被他随便地拨到一边，指尖绕着Seb被肛塞撑得满满的穴口边缘打着圈。Seb立刻发出一声忍耐到几乎绝望的闷哼。

 

“你等不及被我操了，嗯哼？扩张好自己摇着屁股就等着挨操？”

 

“我已经等了你他妈的一整个晚上了，”Seb有点委屈地咬牙切齿道，Anthony忍不住笑了起来，他撕开一个避孕套把它戴好，并在他的阴茎上涂满了湿凉的润滑剂。Anthony捏住肛塞，恶劣的用极慢的速度往外拔，他乐在其中地看着Seb的屁股随着他的动作而剧烈地颤抖着，然后他改换把自己的两根手指直直地捅了进去因为他根本无法抗拒这种诱惑。Seb声音蓦地拔高的呻吟起来。

 

“麻烦你他妈就直接操我好吗，”他粗喘着大发牢骚，而Anthony用空着的另一只手掴了他屁股一巴掌。

 

“注意礼貌，Sebastian。”

 

“我说了麻烦你，”Seb反驳道，他的确说了，所以Anthony会放过他这一次，他抽出他的手指然后扶着他的阴茎，粗大的龟头拍打着摩擦着Seb的穴口。他插了进去，非常缓慢的，而Seb几乎本能反应的挺起腰想要把Anthony的阴茎完完全全的都吃进去，他表现得如此的急迫莽撞甚至不管不顾，以至于Anthony必须牢牢地箍着他的胯部把他固定在原地，这才继续一点一点的品尝着Seb绞紧他的身体，并且依然是用那种缓慢到残忍的速度折磨着Seb，直到他的阴茎尽根没入把Seb全部撑开填满。

 

“靠，你有一个天生被操的好屁股，”Anthony由衷地感叹着。他的指头也塞进Seb抠挖着刺激着他的肠道，还不忘摩擦着先前被推到一侧的内裤，然后Seb真真切切地啜泣了起来。“你真他妈紧，宝贝儿，你感觉好受吗？”

 

“如果你像你说的那样用力操我那我肯定会感觉更好受些，”Seb毫不留情地回击道，带着点欲求不满的小脾气，Anthony见他这样二话不说直接照着他的屁股就是一巴掌，这一次更狠更大力，Seb的呼吸瞬间就被掐断了好像他被这巴掌正好扇到了腹腔神经似的。

 

“你真是个被宠坏的臭小子，”他继续道，“我应该就这样把你丢在这里直到你弄懂怎样去恳求别人满足你，嘿，你不记得要乖乖听我的话了？”他撩起吊带袜的带子啪嗒一声的抽回Seb的大腿上，作为一个警告，接着他用指甲挠着吊带袜最顶端露出的一段光裸的大腿肌肤，痒得Seb笑得差点背过气去。

 

“你送给我一个肛塞让我插着这玩意儿去参加一个首映礼，”他指出这一事实，“现在你还想指望让我乖乖听话？”好吧，他说的有道理，但是即便如此，Anthony想要的是Seb毫无保留的甜蜜又害羞的服从，而不是借口诸多的顶撞违抗他，所以他伸出手，一把揪住了Seb的头发往后拽起他的头，直到Seb整个人的线条都像被他攥在手里无处可逃的紧紧绷着。

 

“守规矩点，”他毫不心慈手软地威吓道，“不然我就把你绑起来把肛塞塞回去让你整晚都没法高潮，”Seb整个身体惊恐不安地僵硬了一下，然后他试着放松，身体的线条也变得温顺柔和了。

 

“对不起，”他小声地说着，“该死，求求你好吗，Mackie，拜托你——”这次好多了，很接近他想要的了，所以Anthony开始挺动腰胯，又深又重的彻彻底底地贯穿着Seb。

 

“你真美，”他低喘着，“宝贝儿，你知道你有多美吗？又大又蓝的眼睛，嘴唇柔软得像蜜糖？操，你这样实在太美了。”是的他那么美，就像Anthony说的那样，他看起来美得令人窒息，Anthony的手指缠住那些透明的蕾丝花边发狠地抽送顶撞着Seb，他寻找着他的前列腺的位置，从Seb不断溢出的呻吟声来判断是否找准了地方。

 

“哦噢天啊就是这里，”他上气不接下气地喘息着，索性低下头把整张脸都扎进枕头里。Anthony突然涌起一股冲动， 他想要俯下身去吻他，吻他的后颈，或者他动情潮红的脸颊，他的脊椎，他的肩膀。但转念他就把注意力集中回这场粗暴又激烈的性爱上，又烫又深地碾压着Seb的敏感点，很快Seb就抽噎得根本呼吸不过来了，双手攥碎骨头似的死死揪着床单，竭尽力气的连指关节都泛着惨白。

 

“宝贝儿，”Anthony亲热地唤着他，“宝贝，”他的手伸进Seb的内裤用掌心包裹住Seb的勃起。Seb发出了婴儿呛奶似的的声音，他下意识地挺动着腰部贪心地希望得到更多的触碰，好像他全身都在渴望这个，Seb的肠壁狠狠吸住Anthony的阴茎剧烈地蠕动收缩着，哦操，操，Anthony已经快到高潮的边缘了。

 

“我不行了，”Seb带着哭腔语无伦次的，“真的不行了我求你噢天啊求你让我，”Anthony没等他说完就上下挤握压榨着他的阴茎，用那种他知道的Seb最喜欢的技巧和方式取悦着他。

 

“来吧，”他温存又热切地抚慰着身下的人，“射出来，Seb，为我射出来，让我看看你有多迷人，”就是这样，Seb颤颤巍巍歇斯底里地射得一塌糊涂，湿热黏腻的精液从Anthony的指缝间渗出透湿了内裤。Anthony进进出出地操着Seb，快速凶猛的抽送冲刺撞得Seb几乎魂飞魄散，他全身止不住地颤栗着，无声地尖叫着。这样的Seb再一次诱惑了Anthony，他想放慢速度，温和又彻底地占有Seb直到他再也承受不了的全身心都只渴望着乞求着他，但光是这样的想法，就令Anthony再也把持不住的全部射进了Seb的深处。

 

“天啊，”在长达数分钟之久的只有粗重呼吸声此起彼伏的静默之后，Seb声音嘶哑的发出一声赞叹。他们两个浑身大汗淋漓懒洋洋地趴在一起，身上还黏糊糊的混合着彼此的精液和润滑剂，Anthony应和地点了下头， 他的脸埋在Seb的肩胛处。

 

“嗯，”他赞同着，他直起腰把自己拔了出来，因为未消退的酥麻感而有点龇牙咧嘴的，他把脱下的避孕套打了个结然后丢尽了一旁的垃圾箱里。他重重地倒在Seb身边，并没有肌肤相贴的碰到他。“没错，那真是···”

 

“他妈的棒极了，”Seb接了下去，他翻了个身用一只手撑着自己的脸，慵懒地抬起一条腿搭在了Anthony的小腿上。Anthony冲着他笑了笑，安静地凝视着Seb是怎样回以微笑的。那是一个温柔乖巧的微笑，细碎的皱纹出现在他弯起的眼尾，单纯自然触动人心，他忍不住咧开嘴回给他一个露出牙缝的灿烂笑脸。Anthony垂下视线看了看Seb的屁股和大腿，那些精致漂亮的黑色蕾丝内裤、吊袜带和长筒袜。

 

“你这样看起来真的很美，”他认真地说道，Seb摸了摸吊袜腰带，看起来有些若有所思的。

 

“唔，我——你的品位很好，”他有些不好意，脸上又开始浮起淡淡的红晕。“谢谢。我——谢谢你送我这些。”

 

“不过现在有点弄脏了，”Anthony提议他，“也许你应该脱掉它们。”

 

“也许我是应该脱掉，”Seb笑了笑，慢慢地把那些东西褪了下来，然后用力地把它们全部抛向他鞋子的方向。他的大腿重新环上了Anthony的胯部，Anthony禁不住轻轻抚摸他光洁的大腿，他的手指悠悠然地拂过那些修长的肌肉线条。Seb看起来有些困倦，但同时他看起来很满足还带着点窃窃的得意，眼睛亮亮的，要是按Anthony一贯的作风他早就把他塞回衣服里打发人似的遣送回去了，但现在他感觉很舒服。就好像他们会一直待在这里哪儿也不去。

 

“你可以留下来，如果你想在这过夜的话，”他打了个哈欠，Seb再次微笑了起来好像他忍不住的想笑。

 

“好啊，”他笑眯眯的，“我想在这睡，”然后他凑近了一点，咬着他的嘴唇。“我真的很想吻你，嗯，这样可以吗？”

 

“我刚才差点把你操昏过去，”Anthony露骨地调侃着，“所以还用说嘛，你可以——嘿，你当然可以喽。”这个吻几乎可以用纯洁来形容了，Seb的嘴唇只是浅浅地触碰到他的，仅仅是这样的一个吻Seb就知足愉快地发出软塌塌的轻哼。而这一切就足以令Anthony在他结束这个吻时又追上了他嘴唇，更热烈深入地吻着他，不只是简单的嘴唇相碰，而是货真价实让人脸红心跳的接吻，Seb情不自禁地叹息着，整个人都融化在这个吻里，好像他为这一刻已经等待了很久很久。

 

“嗯，我···”他张了张嘴，安静的，“我的确喜欢这些，我的确对很享受这些，操我真的很喜欢，但是我想过，也许，我们可以。我们可以再做一次，等以后有机会？等到不是因为这些女装内裤什么的，我也不确定？或者如果就是这样的话，那也没问题，我只是——”

 

“你不需要为了让我想和你上床而特地穿女装内裤，”Anthony笑着告诉他，“你的CK内裤就很不错，”说完Seb露出一个超级甜的笑脸，他扑上来又吻住了他，贴着Anthony的嘴唇傻乎乎地乐着。

 

“很好，”他小声咕哝着，“那，那说定了，”Seb把掉到一旁的被子拽过来盖在他们两个身上。“不过，下次宣传你还是要给我买更多的内裤，”他补充道，然后Anthony无语地翻了个白眼。

 

“那我刚才不是白自作多情了，”他说着忍不住捏住Seb的屁股解气似的轻轻揉搓一下，Seb嘟囔着发出非常可爱的小小的呻吟声，所以很显然他不得不再重复了一遍刚刚的动作。“好吧这样挺公平的。”

 

“你知道就好，”Seb心情大好地嘚瑟着，说完他翻了身，顺势拉着Anthony的胳膊把自己圈进对方的怀里，理直气壮得好像Anthony会搂着他睡觉的期望完全合情合理无法反驳。现在Anthony觉得可能是时候做他老早就想做的一件事了，他挨了过去，在Seb的后颈上轻轻落下一个吻，然后他们就这样黏黏糊糊的偎依在一起睡着了，嗯哼没错，这并不是他预想中的结局，但是还不赖嘛。实际上，这他妈的完美极了。

 

 

 

~完~

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
